Present invention relates to an automatic modular system and method for real-time data collection, analysis and evaluation of different Key Performance Indicators (KPI) of an overall production-process concerning manufacturing processes such as but not limited to: metal machining, milling, drilling, sawing, grinding turning, forging etc.
Tiano US 2011/0093365, in a former application, disclosed a system and a process for measuring and collecting the performances data of consumables machining tools, to build a reliable, real-time database and to monitor the consumption and performance of a consumable tool through its life cycle.
The system, according to Tiano's former application comprises:                a) an electrical storage cabinet configured to store consumable tools;        b) first storage means to store data concerning the consumable tools;        c) means to capture the performance data;        d) second storage means to store performance data during operation of the consumable tool when is mounted on a machine;        e) means to transfer in real-time the performance data to the second storage means;        f) process means to assess the performance of the tool and on the basis of the assessment to instruct or not the withdrawal of the tool; output means to deliver the instruction to a user of the system and to the storage cabinet;        g) means to allow the withdrawal of a new tool from the storage cabinet upon delivery of the instruction from the process means to withdraw the used tool.        
The process, according to Tiano's former application, comprises the following steps:                a) capture performance data during operation of the tool when the tool is mounted on a machine;        b) transfer in real-time the performance data to the management system;        c) assess the performance of the tool;        d) on the basis of the assessment instruct or not the withdrawal of the used and new tool; and        e) deliver the instruction to withdraw the used and the new tool to the user and to the storage cabinet via output means.        
The system as in the present invention expands the scope of the performances measuring and evaluation to the overall production-process.
Prior art documents concerning the evaluation of the metal processing mainly relate to the actual fabrication (machining course of action) performances solely, e.g. trench etch steps, deposition steps, etc. required to produce a workpiece structure. Example for such document:
Lam, U.S. Pat. No. 7,167,766, discloses a material processing system including a process tool and a process performance control system. The process performance control system includes a process performance controller coupled to the process tool, where the process performance controller includes a process performance prediction model, a process recipe correction filter, a process controller, and process performance model correction algorithm. The process performance prediction model is configured to receive tool data from a plurality of sensors coupled to process tool and to predict process performance data. The process recipe correction filter is coupled to the process performance prediction model and configured to receive predicted process performance data and generate a process recipe correction for run-to-run process control. The process controller is coupled to the process recipe correction filter and is configured to update a process recipe according to the process recipe correction.
Other prior art documents concern with the development stage of the machining process based on static data inputs and predefined conditions, generating the initial NC program, which are later used in the production-process. Example for such a document:
Hirai, U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,400, discloses a machining method in which a numerically controlled apparatus carries out a series of operations such as the determination of machining procedures, the selection of a tool, the preparation of a workpiece [110] and inspection programs, machining operation, and inspection, required when a numerically controlled machine tool carries out a machining operation on the basis of input graphics and process information, using at least machine tool information, tool information, cutting condition information, material information, machining method symbol information, finishing symbol information, finishing allowance information, surface treatment information, information about thermal refining, and cost information, the method includes the steps of, while using electronic calculators including a numerical control unit, an FA system, and a personal computer, and a series of data processing units and machine tools, registering a variety of information files; inputting machining pattern data; processing a finished pattern; processing a machining pattern before a workpiece [110] has finished undergoing another process; identifying the pattern; making a decision with regard to a machining process; and deciding whether or not material should be measured.
In light of the above review, there is a long felt need in the metal-working industry and other production industries for a system that analyses input data that is collected during the production stage, based on real-time automatic inputs and evaluates the effectiveness of the overall machining process while it's running on the production machine. There is a further long felt need to monitor the overall production performances in order to generate recommendations for further production improvements.